The Beginning of the Storm
by Windalv
Summary: A new transfer student appears within the groups midst, is he friend or foe. No one is entirely sure, but they all know that he has helped them out enough as it is. We he continue? R&R. Set during the arrancar story line. I know a few errors in the first
1. Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever did own Bleach, that special privilage belongs to Kubo Tite. Great Manga mate, great Manga...

A/N: This is a new FF from me, I haven't been in the modd lately to make one, but I started to read some good Bleach FFs and look at this I am inspired again. Hope you enjoy this, R&R if you read. I'll look forward to seeing those reviews.

Discovery:

A young boy of around the age of late teens, no older than 17 tops, was walking through his new school during his transfer from back home, He smiled and bowed to the students as he walked past them and they stared after him. He felt himself slightly embarrassed under his long, dyed blue hair, tied in a braided ponytail but keeping some bangs to hide his eyes and face somewhat, he was a well kept boy, tall and a mild tan on his body that didn;t show all that much. He moved around the crowded hallways as though there was no one there. He finally managed to find his classroom and opened the door. He noticed a few people still in the classroom as he opened the door and they all stared at him. The girls looked at him oddly for the most part but also with a hint of curiosity in their eyes. The Boy sighed and looked around. He noticed right away the distinctive color of orange in the back, along with the massive giant that was Sado and Inoue right away, the other two werenèt really noticed till after the girl had smacked the guy with orange hair in the jaw.

"Is everyone in this area like that?" he asked to himself slightly louder than he intended to and moved some hair out of his face to show a dark green colored eye.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" the Bright haired boy groaned, as he massaged his jaw, as the girl smirked at her triumphant blow.

"That was for going against what I told you to do last night against that Hollow." The girl answered rather coldly and icily to the boy in almost nothing but an undertone. The word Hollow catching the attention of the new boy. Just as the new boy was gonna come over and introduce himself the bell rang and the teacher came in.

"Now now everyone! Back to your seats we have a special announcement for this class today. We have a new Student in our midst today. He is an exchange student from North America, Canada to be more specific. Ahhh...I see he has arrived already in class." As everyone, including the small group stared at the new boy in class and he went slightly red from the attention and moved to the front of the class. "This is our new student, please treat him with respect and kindness." The teacher said as she was figuring on where to seat him. The small group started to move around and sit in their positions finally. The teacher nudged the new boy and he nodded knowing what she wanted him to do.

"M-My name i-is Zephyros Storms...I-i-it's a pleasure to be here with you all!" He finished with a quick bow and hid his face once more in his hair and stood up straight as the teacher tapped his shoulder.

"Alright Zephyros, you will be sitting in the seat behind miss Kuchiki-san. She's the one next to Kurosaki-san. Would you two please raise your hands so our new student may see you." As the teacher finished the orange haired boy and the girl that got him in the jaw earlier rose their hands. "Their you are Zephyros, off you get. Also you speak very fluent Japanese, I am impressed."

The young boy went red, not that many people would have noticed for his hair in his face. He rose part of his hair again and a few girls oooed when they noticed his dark green eye. He quickly walked over to Rukia and Ichigo's seats and sat behind Rukia and placed his things down. He was fighting hard not to ask her if her word of Hollow meant what he was thinking it might mean. He decided to wait for Lunch. During class there wasn't much excitement, Zephyros stood up to answer some questions and people were impressed with him, although he sucked almost horribly in math. He was managing to just get by in it. The Lunch bell rang not to long after his last math question and Zephyros was relieved. He started to get up to go talk to Ichigo and Rukia when two young boys came up to them one wasn't that much shorter than Ichigo but with brown middle length hair and the second boy was about Rukia's height with dark hair.

"Iiiiiichigoooo!" The browned haired boy shouted as he came almost running over. "What are your plans today for Lunch?"

"Meh...Dunno most likely go up to the roof to eat and chat. Why? You aren't gonna try getting me to get rukia to come along again are you Keigo? Your in on this too Mizuiro?" The Orange haired boy called Kurosaki Ichigo said, and he looked over to Sado and noticed him nod.

Zephyros looked in awe at this and Mizuiro noticed him looking in their direction and waved at him. Zephyros waved back and stood up. What happened next took him by surprise, Ichigo, with a frown on his face looked over at the boy and sighed. "keigo I am so gonna hurt you for this later..." He said to himself. "Yo! Arashi-san? You wanna come with us to eat for today?" He asked rather bluntly and straightforward.

Zephyros looked stunned at first but started to nod all of a sudden. "Ano...Eto...Sure...If you don't mind that is?" He picked up his lunch and started to walk with them to the roof where Inoue Ishida and Rukia were sitting already, waiting for them. Ishida noticed Zephyros first and scoffed and looked at him intently while moving his glasses up the bridge of his nose, then look away. Inoue on the other hand jumped up and held onto his hand and shook it vigourously almost knocking him to his feet if he hadn't knocked into Sado first. "Gomen..gomen!" Sado just looked at him and asked if he was ok, after a few times of answering yes he was finally able to sit down between Ishida and Ichigo, who seemed to be giving each other glares.

Rukia was first to break the akward silence. "Why'd you bring him here with Keigo and Mizuiro?" She asked in a sickenly polite voice that ticked Ichigo off a bit.

"I invited him here with us, since he is new and all, and sitting alone to eat isn't at all enjoyable... Got a problem with that?" He said somewhat through gritted teeth and smirked as Rukia was struck dumb.

"Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-san...? I have a small question to ask you two after school, could you wait for me once school is done?" Zephyros asked somewhat timidly and looked up moving some of his bangs behind his ear and showing his dark green eye once more. Ichigo and Rukia were both struck dumb at this request and as Rukia and Ichigo were about to say no, they felt themselves compelled to say yes. Zephyros beamed at them and the talks began. Zephyros found them to be quite nice people, if a bit violent.

The Bell began to ring for the end of day and Zephyros was ready before the other two and was waiting outside, in front of a nice dark blue car. "I hope you don't mind if I have my driver take us to my home that I am staying at while I am here do you?" Ichigo was about to ask why the hell was he in their school if he had his own driver. Rukia on the otherhand smacked Ichigo roughly and nodded.

"We dont' mind at all, Arashi-san." once again in that irritable sickenly voice. Once all three of them were inside the vehicle Zephyros knocked on the window splitting the front seat from the back three times and the car took off at a steady pace, the windows where tinted and it was difficult to say where they were, it was nearly 20 minutes till they finally stopped.

"We have arrived to my home for the time being." As they stepped out to see a moderately large house with the gates closing behind them after the car made it through. Guards stood on the outside at all times and patroling everywhere. Zephyros looked at his watch and sighed. "He is always late... Ahhh there he is!" As a small white cart came up to them with a small gun on his side.

"Young Master! You are home early today!" The guard shouted as all three of them got on. "Who are they, young master? Friends?" Zephyros nodded and informed the guard to take them to the backyard and inform Maliki about coming to get them drinks. The Guard laughed and nodded. "He's gonna enjoy me asking him that, but I am glad you are making friends so fast, young master. Your Late Father would be proud of you, and the business he gave you is always thriving thanks to you." The other two looked at Zephyros increduously. He was the leader of a multimillion dollar company! They both thought in unison, bt not knowing they shouted in unison.

The three students got off and sat at a table near the glass door, While they sipped on tea and juice for Rukia. Zephyros looked at both of them and sighed. "I asked you guys to come cause I wanted to ask you some questions, about a conversation I overheard this morning with your group...what exactly is a Hollow? Is it a kind of creature of the spirit realm or something? I remember reading up on it once and I've also seen some before...At least I think..." The two looked at him as though he knew something that shouldn't be known. Zephyros smirked under the cover of his hair and knew that they were thinking fast on an excuse, but he would beat them to it. "Also, don't try to fool me, I am a formidable business leader and I can tell when someone is lying. so no excuses."

Ichigo spoke up this time cutting off Rukia who was gonna say something. "Hollow is just a word that means empty, That's all..." Out of nowhere though a rigning sounded and Rukia took up her phone and flipped it open.

"Ooops! I didn't know it was that time, I got to go. Ichigo can you walk me home too please?" Ichigo stood up with her and started walking out the gates till Zephyros stood next to them all of a sudden.

"I know what you two are...Don't try hiding it from me...Shinigami." He said all of a sudden with his green eye showing and focused on the pair.

Ichigo and Rukia froze on the spot and turned to walk away. "I know about you all. All that Reiatsu isn't hard to noticed. Should maybe try to figure something out about that." As he turned around and went towards his home.


	2. Gust of Power

Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever did own Bleach, that special privilage belongs to Kubo Tite. Great Manga mate, great Manga...

A/N: Yes I found out all about those spelling mistakes in the previous chapter, I will try my hardest to not do anymore of them as much. Sorry guys, also sorry for the delay, work has been harsh lately.

Gust of Power:

Zephyrus had already felt and seen Shinigami before in his old hometown, they weren't all that bad, but he knew that the ones he saw where no where near the more powerful ones, Ichigo was on a whole other level from them and he could feel the Reiatsu seeping off of him and it was frightning at times. Zephyrus sighed as he watched out to the sky from the roof of his home, his hands in his pockets. He had shown part of his true colors to them, the wind blowing gently his hair aside showing his other eye for once, a Dark cobalt blue, piercing anything it saw. A smile played across his face gently. He was starting to think of something he wanted to do, something he would think as fun. He slowly made his way down to the front door and put on some rollerblades, he was going to go out and follow them to see what they were up to.

"I will find them, maybe I could do something for them as well. They need all the help they can get, and most of their friends are powerful, but some of them are just too weak for the Arrancar's... I've seen them, maybe the weaker ones, but still...They are focusing here in Japan, that's why I came here. I will need to thank my Mother for bestowing her gift unto me before passing away. Zephyr! Come to mine aid and place thy wind's wrath at mine feet!" As a blowing gust of wind took off, as he speed through the downtown area, people wondering what that gust of wind all of a sudden was.

He was something special, something that most people had long forgotten about in the past. His mother's past and his own past. His family had been the inheritor's of a race named: The Elementalists. Humans with the ability to command over the very fabric of nature. Water, Air, Earth, Fire, Spirits, Metal, Light and Darkness. The 8 elements of the world. Thing is, further in there was 2 other elements, ones that none but a select few in his clan had the ability to see and even fewer to command, Life and Death. His mother being one of the last ones to control these last two, bestowed upon her own son the pressure and dangers of her gifts, while giving up her life she saved his and gave him the ability of both new elements. The way these Magic users, as most would call them, were to control their abilities was through sheer spiritual powers and strength, without it, their own powers would destroy them, as well as to shout out an Incantation derived through both the user and the Elemental spirit. His most fundamental skill was in the Air spirits, but he had mastered a few other spirits as of yet. Thing is he had never even dared touch the source of Life and Death. Knowing full well the penalties if he failed at them. He slowly came to a dead stop all of a sudden scaring a few people, since during the trip he had been a blur and almost unidentifiable to others.

"About time I picked up on his reiatsu...Bloody moron is just letting it drag all over and leaving all these people at risk..." He looked over to see him battling with a minor Hollow. He smiled and looked around, 5 more were coming out. Rukia's detector still not picking up on them, almost as though they were stealthed. "Morons?! Look behind you for once in your life!" As he shouted at the two, who turned around just as one launched at Ichigo and the others at civilians. "O Flame of thine master's heart, well up into thy master's palm, O burning passion burn through thy Enemy and Destroy them!" As a few sparks flew into his palm, then 4 balls of flames shot out, most people would feel the heat off of them but not actually see them. As they tore through the Hollows, they burst into flames and disintegrated.

"H-h-h-h-how'd you do that?!" Ichigo blurted out after destroying the one that came after him. Rukia was looking at him, it resembled it a bit, but was also completely different from what she used, and most shinigami used. Kidou.

"Was that Kidou you used right then Arashi-kun? Or rather...A form of it?" Rukia blankly and pointedly asked, being as blunt as usual.

"Well...Actually it's not even close to Kidou, since it's not actually Demonic magic, but rather Elemental Magic...Cause you see...As you probably summized right now is that I am one of the last remaining Elementalist Clan members. Not pure of course, but able to hold my own, it's how I've survived all this time on my own..." Zephyrus explained calmly and slowly for Ichigo. "Also I believed I asked you to call me Zephyrus, I hate the formalities."

Later that night in Ichigo's room

"Oi! Oi Ichigo! Wake up Ichigo!" As a flying roundhouse kick landed across his face and sent him flying across the room into his closet door. He got up and looked at rukia about to yell at her and try pummeling her when he noted herexpression.

"Yeah...What's up Rukia? You aren't yourself since we finished those Hollows and found out what Arashi-san was.." He asked calmly as he sat back down on his bed looking over at her slightly worried.

"It's exactly that... It's Arashi-kun...Elementalists were a fundamental project created by Shinigami, by bestowing power into a Human soul we were able to view tremendous things, similar to the Bounto...But the thing is, elementalists are much older and much more powerful than the bounto in the fact they can control the very fabric of Nature...in such a circumstance we trained them, we taught them everything...Then they were pretty much our frontline assault force against hollows in the human world...Similar to the Shinigami's we send out now. We only send them out now since most of the elementalists died out from being attacked at a young age before their powers could developpe...But there is another thing. The last 2 styles they can master, the elements of Life and Death, These Elements were not to have been created and mastered by them. As such, They were ordered to disband and destroy all means of training their younger offspring to learn their abilities. Thus killing them off slowly." She started to explain, trying to remember it all herself, it had been a long time since this happened, she had just learnt it in a class of history a while back in the academy.

"So Let me get this straight, you guys created them, then when they got too pwerful you killed them off? That's what your getting at with this...I wonder why he isn't more pissed at you guys like the Bounto were though...?" Ichigo asked curiously, he would have been pissed beyond words if he found this out.

Rukia nodded and was wondering the same thing, was Zephyrus just playing with them so he could betray them or was he actually genuinely trying to help them. She was so very confussed that things were getting out of hand and fast.

Urahara's Shop

Ared haired boy opened the door when he had heard a knock. He looked up at the stranger's appearence, he looked so odd. "We are closed for the night. Come back lat..." he was then cut off before he could finish by a blonde man in a hat, and wooden sandals holding a cane.

"My my Ginta...What manners have you for a special invited guest of mine...Please excuse the young one, he didn't know what he was doing. So what can I do for you today?" The Blonde man asked with a smirk and one eye opened and narrowed at him.

"I need to make sure that my new tool shall be here soon. I shall be having it delievered here... I also need you to modify it slightly... I will be here to help with the midifications when it arrives. can you do it for me?" the visitor asked. he was calm, polite and very intuitive to the man in front of him. Like they knew each other from before.

"I most certainly can help you out! I will expect it to be in Cash too I think. But otherwise, just let me know when you shall be stopping by after I receive it. I figure it's no minor modifications like the others in the past? Might this be what I think it is that you are bringing? If it is, I see you are going all out in this vendetta you have...I can assure you, once you befriend ichigo Kurosaki, you shall be able to finish it off. Till then... I guess this is farewell till we receive it. Have a safe night home." the Blonde man asked curiously at the same time as confirming paiement form. the figure in front of him nodded and turned around.

"One last thing, you trained him well, but the Hollow in him is coming out faster than he can handle it. He needs to master it soon or all is lost in this world and the spirit Realm. Now I bid you good night Urahara Kisuke-san." The figure gave a small bow before turning around again and exiting the door.

Urahara's eye still on him, his composure non changing, he waved goodbye but his expression was different than his tone of voice and he had been expecting a visit from this special customer for a while now. "I will notify you once it arrives..."


End file.
